OneShot AriaEzra M
by hiskissisbliss
Summary: "Is this really the last time we'll ever be together?" "It may very well be."  What happens when "A" threatens to reveal Aria and Ezra's relationship?  RATED M! LEMONS


Pretty Little Liars One-Shot Aria-Ezra hiSkiSSiSbliSS

Someone was on to them, and time was running short. "A" knew about their relationship and it was only a matter of time before it was used against Aria. Every day, just spending time with him, was a huge risk. This was on Aria's mind constantly. More and more lately with all the games "A" had been playing. Ezra knew about the harassment this evil person was inflicting upon his sweet girl, but he had no clue just how ruthless "A" could really be. He never imagined someone outing their secret just to hurt Aria. She would have had to do something to push "A" to that point. But Aria knew different. She knew how "A" worked – watching, waiting, for the right time and person to come along to deliver this bomb in the most painful way possible.

Aria used the key under the mat to open the door to his apartment, 3B, and the familiar scent of him filled her head. She loved the feeling of "coming home" to his world. She made herself at home, tossed her jacket over the chair and took off her stylish black flats. She looked around the coffee table and found a stack of his mail. Not that she was snooping, but just, perusing. It was all mostly junk mail anyways. A few coupons, sale flyers, but there was one letter. The envelope was still sealed, but what really caught her attention was the girlish handwriting that scrolled his name, but no address, gracefully across the entire surface. The lack of a return address also sparked curiosity in Aria's mind. It was when she flipped the envelope over that her suspicions were confirmed – when she saw the capital letter "A" written in red ink that bled into the pores of the paper.

Just then, Ezra came through the door, unaware of the situation, "Honey, I'm home," he joked, and set down his briefcase and peeled off his blazer jacket. Aria didn't move, she was frozen from fear and just stared at the envelope in her hand. "Aria, are you okay?" He asked, curious to know what was gaining her undivided attention.

"What is this?" She asked, barely above a whisper. Clueless, he took the envelope from her hand and examined both sides.

"I have no idea. Where did it come from?"

"It was on the coffee table with your mail," she was still frozen and hadn't moved a muscle. "I wasn't trying to poke around. It was just laying there with the sale papers." Her muscles began to relax and she turned to look at him.

"I'm not worried about that. If I didn't want you here you wouldn't have access to a key. But this didn't come in the mail. There's no address on it," he took her hand and pulled her to sit down beside him on the couch, "It's clearly from 'A', a threat message maybe?" He wanted to be her hero, her fearless warrior, but he had to admit to himself that he didn't really want to know what it said.

"So what are you saying? Someone gave it to you? Or put it in your stuff?" She was confused and trying to piece things together.

"No, actually, I think someone else used your key," everything clicked into place, "I think 'A' has been here, in my apartment." A chill ran up both their spines and they shivered together. The thought of someone else infiltrating their world, especially "A", was sickening. He shook it off and started to run his finger under the flap.

"Don't open it!" Aria said quickly and put her hands over his.

"Why not? Don't you want to know what 'A has to say?" He looked her in the eyes and could see her fear reflecting back at him. Hero. Warrior. Protect her. These thoughts blew through his mind but he was unsure how to convey to her that she would be safe with him. Whoever this person was, they had done a good job of making her scared.

"Not yet," she replied, "It doesn't matter what it says. It won't change how we feel about each other, right?" Aria was trying to convince herself as much as she was him. She was worried what "A" would tell him. What lies would be fed to him to get him to break things off. Would "A" have something on her that could push him away and make him end everything they had been working so hard to protect?

"Of course not," he said and set the envelope on the coffee table. He turned to face her, "Why would you think that?" She didn't answer but shrugged and looked down at their intertwined hands. "Aria, look at me," she did as he wanted but she was almost in tears. "Nothing that anyone could say would ever change the way I feel about you. You know that, right? You know that I love you."

It took her a moment to respond and hot tears streamed down her cheeks, "I know. It's just that it's 'A' and there is no possible way that the contents of that envelope can be good. 'A' is _all_ bad." She began sobbing and his overwhelming need to comfort her took precedent. He pulled her to his chest and hugged her tightly.

"Shhh, there is no reason to be afraid of what is in that envelope. I'll show you. I'll open it and not a single thing will change." It sounded convincing, even to him, but they both knew it wasn't true. Aria was right; "A" was _all_ bad, not one bit of good ever came from anything the villain came in contact with. He leaned back and looked into her eyes. She tried her best to believe him and nodded her head in agreement. "Okay," he said reassuringly. He turned back to the coffee table, rubbed his hands on his knees as if wiping off sweat. Then he gently picked up the envelope. It suddenly felt incredible heavy in his hands and he had the realization that he could possibly be holding his entire world at that moment. He carefully lifted the flap and unfolded the letter. He had been expecting an entire page of information, gossip, and dirt, but only one sentence was on the page.

"Enjoy your last night together, lovers – A"

He read it to himself and then handed the paper to Aria. Leaning back on the couch he let out a deep breath he'd been holding. She took it quickly, read it, and then slowly cuddled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder, while he wrapped his arm around her tightly. They sat in silence; him contemplating how to save them, her repeating the sentence over and over again in her head. She cried into his chest and he kissed her forehead, letting her know it was okay. After what seemed like hours, she finally said, "This isn't fair. I finally have something that is great and 'A' is going to tear it away from me – again. And it's not fair to you. You've sacrificed everything for us, just to have it blow up and destroy your entire life." She sat forward, shook her head, and harshly wiped the tears from her cheeks. She wasn't sad that she would lose him, but pissed. Pissed and determined. "I'll be right back," she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and went to the bathroom to clean up.

Staring at herself in the mirror, _"A" isn't going to get away with these games much longer_. She thought to herself. She got out her phone to text Hanna. "I need a cover tonight. Can I say I'm staying with you?" No less than a second later her phone buzzed with Hanna's reply.

"Of course! Are you spending the night with him? ; )" Aria giggled, she knew what Hanna meant by the wink face.

"Yeah, this may be our last date. 'A' isn't playing nice anymore." She didn't need to wait for a reply. She took one more look at herself in the mirror, practiced a quick smile for him and took a deep breath.

While she had been in the bathroom, Ezra had been quick at work. _If this is the last night we get to spend together, I'm going to make it perfect._ He thought to himself as he jumped up and began feverously gathering and moving things around the apartment. He grabbed candles from the hall closet and placed them on the makeshift dining table between the kitchen and living room. In just a moment he had started dinner on the stove, a few pieces of frozen fish and a skillet of frozen vegetables. He got in the top cabinet above the fridge and pulled out two dusty glasses, which he rinsed and dried, then added them along with a cheap bottle of wine to the table. He turned down the off the main lights, leaving only the candles and the small lamp in the living room on. It wasn't perfect, but it would do.

She came out of the bathroom, shocked by the darkness, and wandered into the kitchen where he was tossing the skillet of veggies like a professional chef. "What is all this?" She asked, "You're cooking? This could be dangerous." She said with a smile on her face. She couldn't help but think how cute he was when he tried to cook.

He put down the skillet and threw the dish towel over his shoulder, "I'm a man of many talents," he turned to face her and put his hands on her hips. She returned his embrace and placed her arms around his neck.

"Oh really?" she replied flirtatiously.

"Mmhmm, and one of them is making you feel special," he kissed her and pulled her body in closer to his. He wanted to remember how it felt to hold her, kiss her, smell her. They broke the kiss and he continued, "So go on over to the table, have a seat, and enjoy a glass of wine."

She had to laugh, "Contributing to the delinquency of a minor, huh? You know you could go to jail for that."

"If that's the worst thing I go to jail for, I think I'm doing pretty well. Dinner will be ready in a minute." he replied quickly. They were both thankful for the lighter mood, the fact that they could go on with the moment, live in the now. It made the threats of "A" seem less serious. She stood behind one of the chairs examining his attempt at a romantic dinner. After she popped open the wine and poured them both a glass, she checked the label and sniffed the glass's content. She wasn't sold on it, but took a sip anyways. The bitter taste made her wrinkle her nose, but she shrugged it off and downed the whole glass. He turned around just in time to see her set the empty glass on the table and he had to laugh to himself. After everything that happened, he could use a drink too.

Gently, he set the plates on the table, and then pulled out her chair. They ate quietly, occasionally talking, but about nothing in particular. They were both avoiding the topic of "A" and it was the first time that there was ever awkward silence between the two of them.

Another glass of wine after the meal and Aria was going to try to get him to talk. They had moved from the table back to the couch and were seated on opposite ends facing one another, backs against the arm rests. Feeling insecure, she pulled her knees to her chest and balled herself up, "Is this really the last time we'll ever be together?" She glanced at him, her eyes peeking over her knee caps, her hands wrapped tightly around her shins.

He didn't know how to reply. He wanted to tell her that "A" was making pointless threats, that they would see each other again in the morning, and they'd meet up for a movie night on the weekend. But knowing the way "A" operated, he looked down at his hands and replied, "It very well may be."

That was all she needed to hear. She rolled herself forward on her knees and kissed him with every bit of energy she had. He quickly reciprocated, his hands automatically going to her hips. One worked its way up her back, toyed in her hair, and when they pulled apart, moved a strand of hair from her face. His eyes searched hers and all he could find was want and lust, which his eyes, though he tried to hide it, returned those desires back to her. "Aria, this isn't a good idea-" she cut him off quickly with a kiss and he almost forgot what he was saying, "Aria," he pushed her back a little.

"I don't care," she said defiantly, "if we're going to get in trouble for something, it better be for something we actually did." Although there were many flaws in her logic, and he tried to fight it, he liked where she was leading.

"Are you absolutely sure?" he scanned her eyes for any doubt, but it was her answer that secured their decision.

"Aren't you? I love you with everything I have and if this is our last night together…" she trailed off and looked down at the buttons on his shirt that she had already started to undo.

And with that his lips found hers, hot and passionate, their mouths explored one another as he slid down on the couch and pulled her over him. They explored one another as they discarded one another's clothing. The floor was sprinkled with pants and shirts that were barely visible in the darkness of the room, but created a dark background for the light to illuminate her red lacy lingerie that she had been hiding. He took a moment to enjoy the image of her pale skin and the contrast of the red lace before tossing both bra and panties to the floor.

Neither of them were rookies, but for some reason they both hesitated with nervousness. No, not nervousness, but something else; anticipation. This was what they had both wanted, what they both fought against, what they day dreamed about during class instead of the lesson he was teaching. This was what they had been hiding from everyone, the lust, the love, the secret of how they felt about each other.

He flipped them over, taking his place above her, and reached to the drawer of the end stand just above her head. He pulled out a condom and she waited while he rolled it on. In another moment they were back to deep kisses and roaming hands. He carefully slipped a finger inside her. Just enough to feel her wetness, then guided himself inside her. They both made a sigh, partially in relief, partially in excitement, and then began to move together rhythmically.

After a few minutes, they adjusted and she climbed on top, giving him access her sensitive area while she took control of him and the tempo. He lay beneath her enjoying the experience and taking in every aspect of her body as she writhed on him. Her sighs made way to moans as her speed increased and she ground down harder on him until her body convulsed then collapsed on his. She smiled against his chest and giggled. She could feel him twitching inside her, begging her not to stop.

She climbed off and repositioned herself on her knees, bent over the arm of the couch. She looked back at him and smiled and in less than a second he slid up behind her, and found his place within her again. He held her hips and enjoyed the feeling of her around him, encased in his own personal heaven. This was the sweetest experience they could share, being one, and if this was the last time they could be together, it was perfect. As he reached his peak he pressed into her one last time before they both collapsed. He removed himself and set the spent condom in a tissue from the end stand. They lay in a twitching pile, a mess of body parts, arms and legs, all tangled together, still experiencing the aftershock.

They were basking in the glow, her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat gradually slow down, when a knock at the door disturbed them. "Mr. Ezra Fitz, this is Detective Faydler from the Rosewood PD, please open the door."

Page **8** of **8**


End file.
